


Constant Touches

by Gemi, S_V



Series: The Oshiro Brothers [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_V/pseuds/S_V
Summary: One step forwards, two steps back.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Oshiro Brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Constant Touches

The flight is a long one.

It should not be a surprise; the site had _ said _ it would take twelve hours. Takehiko knew this logically and had packed with that in mind. But one can only stand so long looking over documents and reading a book that is too difficult to focus on thanks to the snoring man behind him. The movies are dreadful. He normally has little trouble _ focusing _, but now it escapes him entirely. 

Especially when Takuma keeps touching him.

They are innocent touches. Or would be, if it was anyone else. Fingers plucking away a strand of hair that has fallen on Takehiko’s shirt. A hand smoothing out Takehiko’s hair, wild from having ruffled it before out of frustration. Leaning over him to buy a sandwich.

Takehiko knows _ why _ they aren’t in first class. It is easier to blend in, to raise less suspicions as they pay a visit to the branch in New York. 

But with the constant, damned touching--

He can’t relax. And Takuma’s smug smirk shows that his twin knows it _ very _ well. A scowl does nothing but make that smirk widen, and any attempts of ignoring Takuma only increases the touching.

The plane is dark. Most of the passengers are asleep, the flight personnel are whispering to each other in the far end.

Takuma is rubbing one thumb against Takehiko’s pulse, slow and possessive and hidden between their seats. There is a small bruise there from a biting kiss his twin… _ gifted _ him before they boarded, when Takehiko made the mistake of ducking into a bathroom to make sure he looked presentable.

He should hiss something. Yank his hand back, knowing Takuma can’t throw a fit in such close quarters to others, when there is still six hours to go. 

But Takehiko is tired and bored and the constant touching is better than no touching at all. So instead he huffs and leans in, resting his head against Takuma’s shoulder.

His brother freezes.

Takehiko has a short moment to feel smug, to feel _ pride _ over surprising his twin. Hides his own smirk against the dark fabric, because Takuma is too vain to go without a suit even on a twelve hour flight. 

It doesn’t last, of course.

Takuma hums happily and wraps one arm around Takehiko in return, jostling him, making him press closer. Trapping him in place. It’s suffocating.

It’s also a comfort.

Takehiko sighs and nuzzles closer, knowing he will pay dearly for the move later. But for now it means no more distractions; for now it means he can drift off into sleep and not be woken by insistent poking. 

Takuma smiles to himself and watches Takehiko for a long time. Eyes dark and glinting and drinking it all in, feverish in their delight. He presses a kiss to his twin’s brow when no one watches.

Then he, too, let himself fall asleep.

Smiling. 


End file.
